


龙龄/口

by Reykjaviik



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykjaviik/pseuds/Reykjaviik
Summary: *文如其名*专属于小黑猫的牛奶棒棒糖。





	龙龄/口

毛绒材质的黑猫耳朵挂在头顶，铃铛随着脑袋轻晃就清脆响上一阵，水灵的狗狗眼眨巴眨巴灵动进心里，腮边软肉颇显幼态，吐舌舔舐唇瓣模样像极了馋嘴的猫儿，天真之中又掺杂着原始情色让人欲罢不能。饿肚子的黑猫抬起了小爪子一掌轻拍在眼前白净的腿上，沙哑的嗓音绵绵软软的飘进耳朵。

“别动。”

一觉睡醒正是容易激动的时候，王九龙不知道自己做错了什么要忍受这等甜蜜的折磨。换做平日好声好气也不乐意满足自个奇怪性癖的沉稳大师哥，竟然自觉的戴上猫耳，在这么一个阳光正好的清晨，趴在自己腿间往亲昵的往中心蹭。师哥粉嫩舌尖好奇扫上顶起鼓包的布料，口水濡湿小块染上深色。几是一瞬就被带入情欲中去，热潮听到指令一股脑往下腹涌动。王九龙抚上眼前心念已久的铃铛猫儿红了眼，揉弄两把就把小脑袋往自己胯间按，果不其然换来眼张九龄带着怒意的瞪视，虎牙一咧就磕上裤边衔咬着拉拽下来。

先是试探的细嗅，猫科动物的本能。小鼻尖抵着半勃柱身打头轻轻蹭到底，不去搭理逐渐起势的阴茎，优先含住底端球状物嘬吮起来，扶着根部舔糖似的携着昨夜沐浴的皂角香味刻意带出水声渐次，晶亮唾液裹满囊袋连同完全硬起的器物，拍打上软颊更显色气不堪。张九龄半眯着眼睛津津有味模样，跟尝一块儿普通的糖并无两样。

年轻人总喜欢在各种奇怪的地方争夺博弈，就连床上性事也不放过，这厢黑猫不紧不慢舔弄吊着师弟性趣，趴伏腿间寻不到一丝臣服意味，偶尔还得翻上两个上挑的眼神诱惑又挑衅。王九龙的情况就不怎么乐观了，细密快感顺延湿热舌尖一股脑冲上小腹，那玩意充血挺立亟待抚慰却尝不到一点甜头，牙关紧咬锁不住嘶声喘息沉重，说是奖励更不如是煎熬。掌撑床板后挪支起身，伸手掰过师哥下颚，修长指尖勾着嘴角垂涎划开软唇按上牙床挑逗不老实的小舌迫使其张大嘴巴，漂亮的眼睛沾染情欲泛红不显脏污，居高临下睨着腿间跪趴的猫儿，仅单字一个舔滚出喉头就让张九龄软了腿。

威风摇晃的无形黑尾不复存在，换做软趴趴伏在床垫上乖顺一扫一扫。虎牙收敛了含上溢水的顶端，咸涩入喉柔嫩唇肉裹覆龟头，舌尖贴着肉柱寸寸含吞小半便给那生理反应折磨的泪湿眼眶，始作俑者抓住了命运的后颈子非但不让起来喘口气还顺着力道一个劲下压。张九龄勉力睁大了眼睛眨巴出点泪来企图换得师弟的半点同情，眉头紧蹙着好不惹人垂怜。方才尝到了甜头的王九龙怎能就此善罢甘休，拇指揩去颊边湿漉泪痕攀着后脑复又顶进三分，全然不同于下边小嘴的异样吮吸感爽得猩红了眼，就这势头浅浅抽送起来。师哥头顶的铃铛猫耳随着动作叮铃哐啷晃出响声掺着水声与呜咽混成一片，腮帮子顶戳出器物淫秽的形状，红透漫水的狗狗眼更激起人深处的施暴欲。大手拽上了头顶碎发顺从欲望粗暴的拉扯掌控，堪堪夹住的猫耳朵被拉扯的凌乱不堪。张九龄疼得闷哼一声眼尾泪水更盛，兜不住津液自嘴角满溢出来，黏糊糊滑过下巴被王九龙抹了开来，凉飕湿滑了颈子一片。狼崽子师弟又在头顶上哑着嗓沉声命令的不容置喙，只得暗骂驴玩意儿忍着酸胀的脸颊吞吮更深。

王九龙边按着他师哥脑袋重喘顶胯，嗓眼紧卡顶端缠绵含吞，横冲直撞几十来回才依恋不舍低吼着交代在他软热口腔。浓稠热液直冲喉口，张九龄含不住呛了个干净，床单一塌糊涂，咳嗽得眼泪收不住跟黏连嘴角的纯白浊液混为一滩，紧接着红透了脸跪坐上王九龙大腿，露出半截挂着蝴蝶结的猫尾。

“喝完牛奶该吃正餐了。”


End file.
